


Well That's a Way to Come Out of the Closet

by IrisHale23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward!Stiles, Coming Out, Cute!Derek, Father son bonding time, Fluff, M/M, Stiles is 18, bad timing, derek interupts, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisHale23/pseuds/IrisHale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had tackled many, of what seemed to be, impossible tasks.</p><p>He’s saved his own tail, as well as the pack’s, numerous times. Many would call Stiles brave. </p><p>Right now, he would call himself a coward.</p><p> </p><p>Or, the time Stiles tried to come out to his dad and Derek Hale interrupted with his mouth and chiseled abs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That's a Way to Come Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> This went somewhere I didn't expect, tell me what you think:)

Stiles had tackled many, of what seemed to be, impossible tasks.

He’s saved his own tail, as well as the pack’s, numerous times. Many would call Stiles brave. Right now, he would call himself a coward.

              He’d been putting it off for weeks. Anytime the Sheriff looked remotely tired, he told himself he would wait till tomorrow. When his father came home with a new case, he told himself he’d wait till that one was closed. To cut to the chase, Stiles was a fucking pansy, or that’s what he thinks, at least.

             His dad came home with take out. Now, normally Stiles would throw a freaking _fit,_ but it’s best to have his only parental unit in the best mood if he were to come out to him.

His dad walked into the kitchen and set everything down on the table, his keys clacked on the counter top, and said, “Hey son, want to sit down and watch a movie?”

            Stiles pondered his words. He knew he wouldn’t pay much attention all night, so it would be best to go with a classic.

“Harry Potter?” he questioned, looking up from the laptop in front of him.

                The sheriff heaved a sigh, “Which one?”

“Obviously Order of the Phoenix, the rest can go home,”

                So began the father-son bonding time. Stiles never realized how much he missed his dad until he had his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him, and they were making fun of Professor Umbridge together.

                Mid cackle, Stiles felt an even bigger smile over take his face. He was so caught up in taking everything in; he didn’t even realize he stopped laughing.

“You okay?” his dad asked with a fond smile on his face.

                Stiles turn over and grinned his slow, lazy smile, “never better!”

He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, felt himself loosening up to the idea, but just when he was about to say what’s been on his mind all night, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

                He reached into his sweatpants and pulled out his phone.

***One New Text***

**Derek Hale**

Stiles felt confused, things have been calm lately, so he couldn’t even imagine what Derek was texting him for. He opened the text message, and it held two simple words,

**Come upstairs.**

What the hell could Derek freaking Hale need? In his bedroom. At 11 O’clock at night. Stiles musings were interrupted by his dad rising off the couch and turning the TV off.

               “It’s about that time, kiddo. I’ll see you in the morning,”

Stiles was internally calling Derek every derogatory name under the sun. Tonight would have been the perfect time to tell his dad, and he didn’t know if he could build up the courage to try again.

                “Night, pops,” is what he settled to say back, and he marched his happy ass right up stairs to his room. Derek was going to get a mouthful, that’s for damn sure.

Stiles slipped into his room and turned the light on, Derek was sitting on his bed and casually flipping through a random magazine Stiles had lying around.

                Stiles braced himself, shut the door behind him, and said, “Listen buddy, this better be real fucking important. Any other night, maybe I wouldn’t have minded, but tonight was decidedly _not_ any other night. I had a thing I needed to do. Really important. Like life or death. Well, not life or death, but it’s still pretty substantial, I would say, and-,”

                “ _Stiles,_ ” Derek said his name in a way that was just so _Derek._ Huffy, and short, and then undeniably sexy.            

                But Stiles didn’t stop there, “I was going to come out to my dad, my _dad._ Shit’s hard enough as it is, you don’t interrupt a man when he’s about to tell his father he also likes dick. I mean, honestly, dude. Do you have no manners? Don’t answer that. I’m going to have to go through the process _all_ over again, and I’m going to have to be super serious, because god knows he didn’t believe me last time I told him. I swear I’d have to be getting fucked by a dude right in front of him for him to even _entertain_ the possibility I could be anything other than straight.”

                Derek’s eyes were wide. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it. Just when Stiles thought he was going to say something, he just clenched his jaw and tightened his fists.

                “Well? What was so important? At 11 o’clock. On a school night. In my room-”

The end of Stiles’ sentence was cut off as Derek crashed their mouths together. Stiles could feel Derek’s large, warm hands holding his face. Their lips slid together effortlessly, in a way Stiles didn’t know was possible.

                And, yes, Stiles was really fucking confused, but if hot-as-fuck Derek Hale kisses you, you go along with that shit.

                Stiles slid his tongue along Derek’s bottom lip and then- Holy Shit, their tongues were touching. It was warm, and wet, and everything he wished kissing Derek would be like.

                Their kisses slowed until Derek pulled back, still holding Stiles’ face, and they were just looking each other in the eye.

                “So-” Stiles’ voiced cracked before he could finish his thought. He cleared his throat as an overwhelming heat took over his face.

                “So, what the hell was that?” He ended up shouting.

Derek’s head snapped up, and he looked like a caged animal.

                Stiles didn’t even think, words just started spewing out of his mouth, “Not that I didn’t like it, because believe me, dude, I reallllly did. I mean _really._ But I didn’t know you were looking to climb aboard the Stiles Train, ya know? I mean, who wouldn’t want to get with this. Other than everyone else at my god forsaken high school,” he ended up tacking on at the end.

                Derek was still as a statue. I mean, Stiles knew he wasn’t a talker, but this was a bit much. Just when Stiles thought that maybe he was reading the situation wrong, Derek finally spoke up.

                “I didn’t know,”

I mean really? He didn’t say a single word, kissed Stiles, and now that’s all he’s saying.

                “Alright, I’ll bite, didn’t know _what?_ ”

Derek took a breath and looked up, “I didn’t know I had a chance.”

                Stiles was sputtering. Derek _freaking_ Hale didn’t know if he had a chance?! Stiles didn’t know what else to do other than to surge forward and retake Derek’s mouth with is.

                Just as Stiles’ lips made contact with Derek’s, Stiles’ bedroom door was opened.

“Hey Stiles-” The Sheriff trailed off, looking at the scene in front of him.

               

Stiles doesn’t have to come out to his dad anymore.


End file.
